Miracle's Playhouse
by KitsunexNoxShi
Summary: This is a Five Nights at Freddy's and Kuroko no Basket cross over! Enjoy the madness lovelies
1. Prologue

**_Hear the sirens? See those police officers pulling out the gurneys and two covered bodies? The once white sheets being stained red with blood? Those bodies were my husband, Kagami Taiga, and myself. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am here to warn you about a specific establishment. The place we were killed at, so that you don't make the same stupid mistake as we did, and maybe you will be saved from the very horror we saw, what we experienced, and more importantly; you don't end up like us. Whatever you do, do not go to Miracle's Playhouse past hours._**

**_What started as a harmless and fun idea, turned into the worst five days of my life._**

My husband and I were like any other couple, we loved each other, had a small husky pup, despite him being afraid of dogs, and we were also tight on money. I had a job as a kindergarten teacher and Taiga had just lost his job at a local bar that was going out of business. The school had been having cuts lately so it was growing hard to get the money we needed to pay for rent on our little apartment. Until Taiga found an ad for Miracle's Playhouse, the memories came flooding back of the ever popular establishment. It was a place for kids, the animatronics being a popular basketball star group known as "The Miracles" and they would wander around and interact with the kids. I remember one of them, a specific blonde haired one named Kise Ryouta, he would always give out hugs to adorable children and ask for their names, always putting "cchi" on the end and he would be so fond of me since I was always alone and didn't interact with others often since I was never noticed.

I looked over the ad for the job:

**_Family establishment looking for a security guard to work night shift, 12 am to 6 am._**

**_Watch over animatronics, Monitor security cameras, ensure safety of equipment._**

**_$120 a week_**

**_Not responsible for any injuries or dismemberment._**

Of course I didn't think of the last part much, it was a job and Taiga easily fit the bill for a security guard, he was strong and could handle his own.

"Well it should be an easy job, and maybe you could sneak me in to see backstage? I was always curious about what sort of magic happened behind the scenes." I purred into my husband's ear, obviously implying something illegal but it started off as a joke as well.

"Perhaps if I get bored." He smirked and placed a kiss to my cheek, looking back at the ad for the number.

"Let me know how it goes, I need to get going." I grabbed my bag and lunchbox before kissing him and leaving for my job at the school**.**


	2. Night 1

The first night Kagami went to work was fairly normal, he managed to sneak me in easily since he was the only guard of the small establishment. He brought me to the office first to unload my things, it was the weekend so I decided to stay until 5 am, it was relatively small and run down but it was big enough for us both. On the small table was a TV, a fan and the monitors. Covering the walls were harmless and adorable pictures of the characters with some kids and some even performing and, not to my surprise, there were some of Kise giving out hugs. On top of the TV was a small plush basketball and I took it into my hand and tossed it to Kagami, being as we both did basketball in high school he caught it like a natural.

"Alright I will need you to stay quiet though 'cause a guy is supposed to call me and go over things." He explained, tossing the ball back to me, I wasn't as good at catching or throwing the ball, but I was a secret weapon cause of my incredible passes.

"Alright, but you still need to give me a tour afterwards."

"I will baby but let's wait for the guy to call-"

**_"Riiiiing riiiing!" _**We both turned our attention to the ringing phone and Kagami placed it on the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you settling in alright?" The male voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah place is a little creepy at night but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Good, good. I'm just gonna go over the basic stuff with you and you can get started on your job alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Kagami looked at me and sat in his seat.

"Alright, of course you need to watch the monitors and keep an eye on the animatronics but with that roaming feature they tend to roam and find where the people are at, in other words your office."

"Doesn't seem like that big of a deal, friendly characters."

"Well not at night." This confused me, I looked at Kagami and he looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well they have this bug in facial recognition as of late, they don't have a problem with the kids but when an adult is near they seem to almost glare and they grow silent. But they are getting old so I wouldn't think much of it but just to be safe don't really leave your office and lock the doors if one of the animatronics are near. But I will talk about that more later let's get through the introduction from the company. 'Welcome to Miracle's Playhouse a magical place for kids of all ages to come and play. We are not responsible for damage to property or person, as soon as disappearance or death has occurred a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or soon as things are cleaned up blah, blah, blah.' It sounds bad but really it isn't I worked in that office before you and I got through it alright. Now, like I said they wander at night and are a little quirky-"

"Quirky? Quirky how?" Kagami asked.

"Well, you see they don't like adults as I said so if they find you, well I don't really know what happens but after hours they won't recognize you as a person they see you as an endoskeleton and will try to stuff you into an outfit. Wouldn't be so bad if they weren't full of wires and such."

"So basically they will try and kill me?"

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush with you kid but as long as you keep your doors locked and stay in the office you'll be fine. That office is the safest place for you so don't try and go outside, but try and conserve power that place runs on a generator. You will hear noises and occasionally them talking or laughing but don't worry about it too much alright?"

"A-alright." I could tell Kagami was a little concerned but he also didn't seem to believe it.

"Alright I will let you go kiddo." With that he hung up.

"Wow." Was really all I could say, I didn't believe the guy either.

"Reason why it's his last week, he is going nuts. Feel bad for the guy." Kagami gave a quick look at his camera's.

One for the stage, one for the party room, one for storage, one on Coach Center, where the coach Momoi stayed, one for the kitchen, but it was audio only, one for the entrance to the bathrooms, another for the janitors closet, then two facing each direction just outside in the hall on either side of the office.

"Everything looks in order, so why don't we head outside and do a personal tour?"

"Sure." I opened the iron door and left with Kagami pulling ahead and shining his flashlight.

He showed me around the different places, even managed to get close to Momoi-chan. She was adorable up close and it made me smile. When I was a child we weren't allowed to be close to Momoi-chan, when I asked it was something about an accident. When I looked over at The Miracles they all seemed to be glaring at us, eyes following what we do. The only one not glaring was Kise, he looked upon me with a kind smile, almost as if he remembered me.

"Come on Kuroko, let's get back to the office."

I nodded at my husband and we returned to the office, hearing the occasional laugh or clank as we relaxed in the office, behind the closed doors.


	3. Night 2

Kagami sneaked me in for another night, we followed the same routine as the previous night, settle into his office and wait for the man to call, this time I was seated comfortably in his lap as we waited for the phone to ring.

**_Riiiing riiiiing_**

Kagami placed it on speaker again and spoke with a greeting.

"Hey man."

"Hey still alive and kicking I hear."

"Yep no problems thus far."

"That's good to hear. Just wanted to go over a few more things with you and then you can work." Kagami leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Alright. Might want to keep an eye on the camera's as I talk, the gang get's more active as the week goes on. Aomine doesn't really come on stage that often, interestingly, probably has something to do with him not really caring about anything other than himself."

"You're telling me." Kagami added and I just nodded in agreement.

Aomine was nice for only certain times, other times he always spouted something about "the only one who can beat me, is me." Other times he didn't really recognize others and then Kise would come in and give a small lecture to the navy-haired animatronic.

"Yeah, they also are more active in the dark. Motivation to not run out of power eh? But hey there are blind spots in your camera views, so pay close attention to that."

"Yeah, will do." Kagami flipped through the camera's briefly.

"But they are right outside your door so use your door lights, should someone be missing or something. Also keep a special eye on Coach Center, Momoi-chan doesn't seem to be active when the camera is on her. Same goes for Akashi, they must not like the camera or something. Anyway I will talk to you again tomorrow, good luck kid."

"Yep." Kagami hung up.

"Wow he really is loopy. Poor guy-" I was cut off by a kiss from my husband.

"Hey, he will get the help he needs, the company records the phone messages between employees, they will realize it soon enough and get him some help." I smiled a little at his words, if that were the case he can stay with his delusion's a while longer.

"But just to put him at ease, and since you say I am a terrible liar," He flipped through the camera to point it on Momoi-chan, who had the curtain drawn back slightly, a ruby eye peeking at the camera.

"That's odd, but she has been out of order for years, probably nothing." Kagami began to kiss my neck, making his way down to the nap of my shoulder.

I let out a small moan, I knew where this was headed so I shifted my position so I was straddling my husband and I craned my neck down so I could keep his lips occupied with my own while I began to undo his pants.

"My, you're impatient today." Kagami purred between the kisses.

"Yeah, well I don't know if you get a day off so we could do this at home, besides you always said you wanted to try a little sex at work." I got off his lap and got on my knees, pulling out his already hard erection.

I began to lick his shaft up and down with my tongue, earning a moan from my husband as he ran a hand through my hair, I wasted no time in wrapping my lips around his cock and instantly deep throating him, Kagami's cock twitched in my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down, sucking here and there and running tongue as well as teeth over his member. I always knew what got the taller hot and bothered so I loved to tease him to the point of release, only to pull away and make him beg for more. Yes, even if the consequences costed me the ability to walk straight for a few days. When I looked up I saw him he was looking out the window suspiciously, his face flushed but what bothered me was that he was distracted from what I was giving him.

"Kagami, is something wrong?" I pulled him out of my mouth and asked.

"Yeah, sorry, thought I heard something." He pulled down the blinds and he turned his attention back to me.

I just thought nothing of it and returned to our sexual activities.


	4. Night 3

_I woke up to the sound of something tapping on a window. I didn't want to wake up but I thought it was Kagami and he went to use the bathroom for a brief moment. I cracked open an eye and sat up, stretching out my limbs; I looked at the window on the right side of the office to find not my husband, but Momoi-chan. She was smiling sweetly and tapping on the window to grab my attention, motioning me to come over to the window. She seemed like a harmless character so I obliged and stood in front of the window, tilting my head in curiosity._

**_"Ohayo, Tetsu-kun!" _**_I could hear her say through the glass, she giggled in glee_**_._**

**_"You know my name?"_**

**_"Of course! We remember everyone who comes by to play, even the oldest of friends! Kise-kun missed you dearly." _**_She gave a pout._

_I couldn't help but smile_**_._**

**_"Ah, I bet he did. Sorry, but I grew up. It happens with people, you know?"_**

**_"Oh! You should come out and play with us Tetsu-kun! We can make a pizza and play games, like the good old times!" _**_She bounced up and down, like an excited puppy._

**_"I can't. I'm not allowed, I wish I could."_**

**_"You can Tetsu-kun, all you have to do is press that little red button on the door and let us in!" _**_She cooed, something seemed off though._

**_"I'm sorry Momoi-chan, I can't do that." _**_She grew a wicked smile at my refusal._

**_"Come on Tetsu-kun, don't you wanna play?" _**_She started to twitch spastically and her voice box started to malfunction._

**_"Wha-?" _**_I jumped back as she slammed herself against the window, a crazed look in her eyes and grinning like a maniac._

**_"Come build a pizza with me Tetsu-kun! You can be apart of it! I wonder what your blood tastes like? I bet it's nice and sweet!" _**_I slowly backed into a corner, genuinely scared at this point._

**_"Why you backing up? Don't you like me, Tetsuya?" _**_She tilted her head, slamming her fists on the window, cracks starting to appear._

**"Oh God! She will break the glass in minutes at this rate!" **_I thought to myself. _"I gotta wake Kagami and get out of here!"

_I shook the chair beside me were my husband is, he wasn't responding. I turned the chair around to find he wasn't even there._

**"I-if he isn't in here, then-?"**_ I looked outside to see Momoi-chan._

_She was covered in blood, her pink sweat-shirt splattered with crimson blobs, her smile having bits of flesh between blood-stained teeth. She wore a security hat now, it was Kagami's security hat._

**_"Come join him Tetsu-kun. I can let you have a bite too, all you have to do is open the damn door!"_**_ Another punch to the glass and it shattered._

_I stared at Momoi-chan in horror, I was going to die. My husband was dead and now I'm next!_

**_"Shouldn't have refused me Tetsu-kun. Oh well, I had fun playing with you while it lasted."_**

_She lunged for me._

I woke with a start, my heart beating hard and fast. I could feel a slight sting on my neck and I reached for the area, looking at my fingers I could see a little bit of blood.

"Kuroko?!" I looked up to see my husband return to the office, he knelt down beside me and examined my neck. "You ok? What happened?!"

"I'm fine. I had a nightmare, but I don't recall this scratch." But I had a good idea as to why I had it.

"Hold still, there's a first-aid kit under the desk." I watched Kagami as he moved to the desk, I soon looked up at the window, it was in tact, like it was never even touched. "Here we go." I turned back to my husband and he started bandaging my neck.

"Did anything strange happen while you were out there?" It slipped out, but I also wanted to know, I thought I was going crazy.

"No-" He paused momentarily, "actually Momoi-chan is gone. I heard rustling in the kitchen and when I peeked in there she was making a pizza."

I nodded, so they did wander at night. I watched my husband return to his seat and I followed, looking at the camera with him. He turned to the storage room and there was Aomine, glaring at the camera. It was so unnerving to see that on the screen in front of us.

"What the-?" Kagami soon flipped to another, Akashi was sitting peacefully in the party room.

Another camera, Kise and Murasakibara remained on the stage, unmoved. Kagami turned the camera on Coach Center and there was Momoi-chan, grinning wickedly at the camera.

"Jesus Christ! This isn't normal! This can't be normal!" Kagami leaned back in his chair.

We both jumped at something banging on the window on our left. Kagami moved from his chair to the window, pressing the button for the light and there was Midorima, glaring at us from the outside.

"Ok, maybe he wasn't as crazy as we thought." Kagami admitted, we both couldn't wait for the morning to come.


	5. Day Shift

I slowly cracked open an eye, the morning sun greeting me as I groaned in displeasure at having to waking up. I turned over to see my husband, sleeping soundly with his broad back to me and soft snores coming from him. I slowly slipped out of bed so I didn't wake him and made my way to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for myself. It was a Saturday and the restaurant was having a system check or something, so Kagami had the night off. I barely ate as is so I just made myself a couple soft boiled eggs and a cup of coffee. I let out a yawn as I began to cook, my husband must have smelled the coffee cause next thing I knew I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a face nuzzle into my neck.

"Ohayo." I ran a hand through the soft maroon-hair that I loved to touch and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Ohayo, why don't you sleep more?" I looked at him and asked, he let out a yawn as well.

"Smelled coffee, and you weren't in bed." Of course, he grew up in America so coffee was especially a popular product.

Most mornings were not this nice though, being at that place started to have an effect on me. I had frequent nightmares and terrors at night, I was losing sleep and it took a lot of effort to not bring the drama to school and especially not around the kids. I would be hypocritical if I brought my problems with me to work, since I often told the students to "leave their problems at the door."

"Kagami?" He turned his attention to me as I called his name.

"Yeah baby?" He took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee.

"Can we go to the library today? I want to do a little research today." He raised an eyebrow, setting the mug down on the countertop.

"You want to see if there's a reason behind the animatronics being alive. Don't you?" I was caught, ever since we started dating his ability to read me came more naturally to him, sometimes it was highly annoying though.

"I just want a little closure. I'm sleep deprived, having constant nightmares, I nearly snapped at one of my students yesterday-!" I felt his large hand run up and down my back gently, soon moving to my opposite side to pull me over to him and press a gentle kiss to my temple.

"It's fine. We'll go to the library today if it makes you happy. I want to know as well, but let's eat first." I nodded and resumed cooking my portion of food, with the usual nagging about how I eat so little.

We were sitting at a computer in the library, scrolling through old newspaper articles about the establishment. It's opening, it's success, nothing was of use to bring any sort of closure.

"Maybe we should ask the archives?" Kagami piped in, I nodded and he left to ask the clerk about anything on Miracle's Playhouse.

The clerk nodded and left with Kagami following. I sat at the same spot and waited for Kagami to return, scrolling through articles in the meantime, trying to dig something up. Perhaps I just missed something or I'm not going far enough? I jumped as something slammed on the desk beside me.

"Sorry." Kagami said as he sat beside me.

Opening the dusty box and I looked inside, the antique smell and dust filled my nose and I sneezed a little, were these articles even touched after being filed into the archives? My husband began to sift through the organized articles, seeing the same things as we saw on the computer, until Kagami paused and pulled out a specific clipping.

"Kuroko, look at this." I looked at the clipping he was holding, dated 1976, I read it off out loud.

"_'Miracle's Playhouse is Being Shut Down; Miracle's Playhouse is being shut down for a few weeks as police investigate the disappearance of six children and a guard. Police suspect the guard named Haizaki when they reviewed the cameras to find him going into one of the rooms and luring some kids into the back room. No bodies were found but the investigation continues.'_"

"I found another as well, they closed the investigation. No one was able to find the bodies." I leaned back in my seat, processing the heavy news my husband shared with me.

"There's more," Kagami picked up another article, dated 1986, "_'Parents and children were horrified when a beloved animatronic from Miracle's Playhouse, named Momoi, bit into the face of a 5 year old girl. Momoi ripped the face off and resumed biting into the skull in a cannibalistic way, removing the frontal lobe of the child and killing her. Due to the tragedy Miracle's Playhouse placed an 'out of order' sign in front of Coach Center so the children will not go near while the crew investigate the strange behavior of the beloved animatronic."_ I slumped further into my chair, if that was possible.

Six kids **_died _**at that place; six innocent kids! That explains a few things but why were the _animatronics _the ones acting up? Realization hit me at that moment.

"Kagami, if Haizaki killed those kids, do you think he stuffed the bodies in the suits?" Kagami let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest in contemplation at my question.

"Could be possible. The suits are big enough to stuff a child into, but no records about anyone complaining about any smell, nothing unusual." I thought about that problem deeper.

"Maybe we should look at customer complaints then. If the suits smell bad then parents would complain to a manager or staff." Kagami nodded, following my reasoning.

"But we don't have access to that type of information. How could we prove it?" This made me think as well, we don't have any clearance for business complaints towards the establishment, nor could we pull off any sort of fake identification.

"What about the guy? The one who calls you every night?" He shook his head.

"Doubt he would know anything. And besides, his last day was yesterday. I don't have his number." Damn it!

I let out a sigh and ran my hands through my hair, the entire situation was frustrating and we could only sit here and theorize! I felt Kagami rubbing his hand along my back again.

"I know Kuroko, I'm just as frustrated as you are about this. But we have to keep going back if it means finding out the truth."

I wanted to tell him no, I truly didn't want to go back to that place. But at the same time he was right, we have to look at the suits closer. I gave a nod and we packed away the articles, returning them to the clerk and leaving the library.


End file.
